1. Field
The following description relates to a channel state information (CSI) sharing method and apparatus in a multiple-user multiple-input multiple-output (MU-MIMO) environment.
2. Description of Related Art
A Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) system may provide a greater number of advantages in comparison to a single antenna system. Some of the advantages include, for example, a higher data transmission rate, an improved reliability, and the like. A multiple-user MIMO (MU-MIMO) system where a base station communicates with multiple terminals may provide an even more improved data transmission rate and an improved reliability.
However, interference between terminals may occur in the MU-MIMO system. To reduce interference, a base station and each of the terminals may be made aware of all channel state information (CSI) in the MU-MIMO system. However, a great amount of overhead is needed in order to share the CSI with the base station and each of the terminals.